Mulan and Shang 2
by Wills Lover
Summary: Drama Suspence romance and a lot lot more


Mulans Prov:

AHHH a peacful day in my life. Wait what is that sound? She stood up to see Shang wanting to talk to her so badly and some where private. "Hi Shang. do you want to come in

for tea?" "No thanks I was wondering if we could go see Yao, Ling, and Chien Po." "Sure wait here for a minute I have to tell Ama." Shang waited for me when I returned

Shang said "OK ready?" We mounted the horses and road together. We got to the place and Shang got down on one knee and said "Mulan... would you come and...

be my wife?" "OH Shang YES I will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shang stood up and looked at me. I threw her arms around him and gently kissed his cheek. Shang

smiled at her and then said "So how do you feel?" "extremly happy." Shang watched the herizone and he saw someone comeing toward us. we quickley pulled apart in time to

ask the imperieal gaurd what was wrong. I looked at Shang and they got to the emporers by noon. We had to escort 3 princesses to Qui Gong. we went to fetch some

help and got back tot the palace with Yoa, Ling and Chien Po. They were at a good breaking point and Mulan said "Hey Shang?" Shang looked at me I seemed so puzzled. \

"Whats wrong?" "are you sure we can do this in three days?" "Yes I am positive. Why are you so worried?" "Because. I may be a worrier like you but I still worry." "Don't OK

I promise we will have this mission befor three days." I smiled then we saw the carrige rolling down to the cliff Shang and I sprung into action. we all fell off the edge of the cliff.

Shangs Prov:

We fell. Mie, Su, Ting Ting, Yoa, Ling, Chien Po and I all poped up to the surfuse. I coughed and said "IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT????" Mulan were was she? Mulan finaly

came up and I swam twards her and said "Mulan! Are you OK?" "Yeah fine. how about you?" "I am OK. What happened?" "I don't know." "Here let me help you." We dove

under the water and still holding hands we swam for the shore line with the gaurds and the princesses close behind us. Mulan got on the land first she then reached her hand out

for me to grab it and I went to but then something grabbed me. Mulan told the gaurds something then I heard her dive in she swam all the way to were I was now unconcuse

from lack of air. I felt her body next to mine as we went up to the land. I felt her pull me ashor and I was breathing slowly.

Mulans Prov:

He was breathing He'll be OK. Su came over to me and said "Fa Mulan?" "Your Highness is something wrong?" "I was wondering if I could ummm well go talk to Chien Po for

a few minutes." "It is OK." I turned my attention back to Shang I saw his eyes were slowly opening. Shang looked up at me and said "Mulan????" " Shang thank the ansesters.

You had me worried" "I am sorry." Shang fell back in to unconcusness. I placed him in his tent and quitly went back out to the fire. the Sun wnet down and I had to check on

Shang. I went in to his tent and sat next to him. I gently rubbed up and down on his arm then suddenly he darted awake. I said "Shang your OK It is just me you are in your

tent."

Shangs Prov:

I reached up and touched her cheek and said "What time is it?" "It's dark The sun just went down." "OK You need to get some rest. Lie down on the spare mat right there. he

gusterurd to the spare mat on the other side of the tent. "OK Thanks." Mulan, the Princesses, and I went to bed while the Gaurds pulled an all nighter because we needed the

protection for their hignesses. In the Morning I crawled out of bed and said "Mulan get up." I was up and ready by the time she had finished getting dressed and had her hair

done.

Mulans Prov:

Shang and I were seperated he was up front and I was behind everyone for the best protection of eachother and their hignesses. "SHANG!" Shang looked back and saw me

trying to hold off the bad guys who grabbed Princess Ting Ting and Shang and I got the princess back but they cut the bridge. I held the rope with one hand and Shangs wrist

with my other hand and said "Shang don't let go please." "It won't hold us both." "It Will Shang It will." "Mulan I am sorry."He was slipping from my grasp he let go. I screamed

his name Ling said "Mulan come on We will help you up." I swatted the offer and said "I can do it" I let go of the rope but they cought my hand and pulled me up. "I WAS

TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!!!!!!!!" "Why?" "TO be with Shang " "Mulan grow up." I went with their hignesses to quigong and Durring the wedding (it wasn't with her in

place of the princesses) I heard a voice calling me and scienc I was in the back of the area I peeked out trying to hold back my tears. There were sceams from the stage and

the group of people I ran up to the stage the great golden dragon of unity was talking there suddenly was a hand upon my shoulder. I already was freaking out eought. Shang

smiled and I said "Stop this madness NOW!!!!!!" everyone was looking at me as if I was nuts. I ran away from the sight of everyone and cried behind a tree I didn't see who

was behind me.

Shangs Prov:

She ran out of the area? wow. "continue I will find her" I ran out of the area and ran to the area she was in I heaard her crying and went to the tree. "Mulan????" "Who's

there??" I heard her pull out her sword and the ncome out in front of me.and she said "Friend or Foe???" "A friend a comred your fiencee." Mulan said "It can't be I lost him in

the river. I tried to go with him but the gang of three wouldn't let me." I said "Mulan It is me."

Mulans Prov:

the moon was directly over top of him and I ran to his open arms and said "Shang I was so scared I wanted to kill myself to be with you." he wrapped his arms around me and I

smiled. Shang said "Mulan It is OK. I wasn't sure what to do have both of us die or one of us but it turned out neither one of us died witch is good in a way." we wentn back

and saw the princesses kissing the princeses and then the gang of three came over to us and they said "we loved them." Shang and I went back to our part of the country and we

went to the palace. Shang said "Your majesty?" "Yes General?" We both swalloed hard and said "Could you do our marriage caramony for us?" "Yes Of Course What day?" I

looked at Shang and he said "We are unsure of that fact right now but we will alert you with the details" "OK." Shang and I left the palace and went to the same place were he

proposed. I smiled as that moment came roling in to my thoughts. Shang looked at me and said "Mulan? Are you OK????? you seemed dazed." "yeah I am OK. I was just

thinking about the day you propsed." "So Mulan what day should the wedding be on??????" "Uh it is up to you." "you sure?" "Yeah. Remember I am not the busy person

between the two of us." "How is in a week?" "OK." "OK." "SHANG!!!!!!!!!!" A little boy areoud 10 came running over to me and Shang. Shang knelt down and said "Whats

wrong Wong ??" "Grandpa died!" Shang pulled his little brother in to a hug and then Wong looked up and saw me and then he said "Shang????" "yeah?" "Who is this??????"

"Oh Wong this is Mulan she is goining to be your big sister in a week." I knelt down next to Shang and smiled at the little boy. Wong said "Mulan as in Fa Mulan the hero of

China?" Shang and I chuckled and said "Yep."

The wedding day:

Shangs Prov:

I was waighting for Mulan to come down the aisle and when she did we waited for the 'i do' part which seemed like for ever. when that part did come we both said i do and we

went to the reseption.

AUTHORS NOTE...

Well what do you think???????


End file.
